yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Hammer
right|thumb|Joseph Freiherr von Hammer-Purgstall Joseph von Hammer-Purgstall (d. 9 Haziran 1774, Graz – ö. 23 Kasım 1856) Avusturyalı tarihçi, diplomat ve Doğu bilimleri uzmanı. 1774 yılında Avusturya'nın Graz kentinde doğmuştur. 15 yaşındayken Viyana'daki İmparatorluk Doğu Dilleri Akademisinde öğrenim görmeye başladı ve beş yıl boyunca diplomatik tercüman eğitimi gördü. Bu süre zarfında Türkçe, Arapça, Farsça dillerinin yanı sıra İtalyanca, Fransızca, Latince ve Yunanca da öğrendi. Dil öğrenmeye yatkın bir kişilikti. 1799 yılında ilk kez İstanbul'a geldi. Bu dönemde Doğu Tarihi ve edebiyatıyla ilgilenmiş Doğu Akdeniz'de Fransız'lar aleyhine İngilizlerin açtığı seferlere katılmıştır. Mısır'a gidip Arapça öğrenmiş, 1807'de Avusturya'ya dönmüştür. Ülkesinde saray müşavirliği yapmış, imparatorluk akademisinde başkan seçilmiştir. 1835'te politikayı bırakıp kendine tamamen tarih çalışmalarına vermiştir. Doğu dillerine ve kültürüne ait önemli eserleri Almanca'ya kazandırarak büyük yankılar uyandıran ünlü tarihçinin kabrinde yazan ismi "Yusuf Bin Hammer"dir. Kabir taşını kendisi çizmiş ve İstanbul'daki ulemaların mezar taşlarından etkilenmiştir. Mezar taşının üstünde yazanlar "Hüvelbaki" diye başlar, "Rahman olan Allah'ın merhametine sığınan üç dilin tercümanı müverrih Yusuf bin Hammer" diye biter. WP Joseph von Hammer-Purgstall (June 9, 1774 – November 23, 1856) was an Austrian orientalist. Born Joseph Hammer in Graz, Styria, he received his early education mainly in Vienna. Entering the diplomatic service in 1796, he was appointed in 1799 to a position in the Austrian embassy in Istanbul, and in this capacity he took part in the expedition under Admiral William Sidney Smith and General John Hely-Hutchinson against France. In 1807 he returned home from the East, after which he was made a privy councillor. In 1835, upon inheriting the estates of the Countess Purgstall, he acquired the title Freiherr. For fifty years Hammer-Purgstall wrote prolifically on the most diverse subjects and published numerous texts and translations of Arabic, Persian and Turkish authors. By traversing so large a field, he lay himself open to the criticism of specialists, and he was severely handled by Friedrich Christian Diez (1794-1876), who, in his Unfug und Betrug (1815), devoted to him nearly 600 pages of abuse. He also came into friendly conflict on the subject of the origin of The Thousand and One Nights with his younger English contemporary Edward William Lane. Hammer-Purgstall's principle work is his Geschichte des osmanischen Reiches (10 vols., 1827-1835). Among his other works are * Constantinopolis und der Bosporos (1822) * Sur les origines russes (St Petersburg, 1825) * an English language translation (1834) of the first two volumes of Evliya Celebi's travelogue Seyahatname * Geschichte der osmanischen Dichtkunst (1836) * Geschichte der Goldenen Horde in Kiptschak (1840) * Geschichte der Chane der Krim (1856) * an unfinished Litteraturgeschichte der Araber (1850-1856) * a four volume biography of Melchior Cardinal Khlesl titled Khlesls, des Cardinals Leben. Mit der Sammlung von Khlesls Briefen und anderen Urkunden (4 vols., 1847-1851). Hammer-Purgstall supported the foundation of the Austrian Academy of Sciences in Vienna and became the Academy's first president (1847-1849). The Austrian Oriental Society, founded in 1959 to foster cultural relations with the Near East, is formally named 'Österreichische Orient-Gesellschaft Hammer-Purgstall' in recognition of Joseph von Hammer-Purgstall's accomplishments. He died in Vienna in 1856. References * de:Joseph von Hammer-Purgstall fr:Joseph von Hammer-Purgstall it:Joseph von Hammer-Purgstall ka:იოზეფ ფონ ჰამერ-პურგშტალი hu:Joseph von Hammer-Purgstall ru:Хаммер-Пургшталь, Йозеф фон sr:Јозеф фон Хамер-Пургштал tr:Joseph von Hammer-Purgstall uk:Йозеф фон Гаммер-Пургшталь Eşi sözlük * zamanının büyük tarihçilerinden; bizim katip çelebi, evliya çelebi gibilerinin de eserlerini okumuş, incelemiş, kopya çekmişti. * en ünlü osmanlı tarihçilerinden biridir..kendisi almandır.. * kısaca hammer namıyla bilinen, osmanlı tarihi denince ismi hakkaten de balyoz gibi zihinlerde çınlayan bir şahsiyettir. alman değil avusturyalıdır. 1774'te graz'da doğup 1856'da viyana'da ölünceye kadar bir tarihte doğup bir diğerinde ölen milyarlarca insandan farklı olarak bu süreyi anlaşılan tamamıyle ilme ve tarihe vakfetmiştir. :hammer viyana'da şarkiyatçılık okuduktan sonra diplomatlığa başladı ve 1799'da, tarihini yazacağı osmanlı'nın başkentine elçilik çevirmeni olarak atandı. 1806'da daha sonra yine bir osmanlı tarihçisi olan franz babinger'in de bir süre bulunacağı yaş kentinde konsolosluk yaptı. :bu arada antoine galland'ın izinde binbir gece masalları'nı almanca'ya çevirdi, hammer tarihi olarak bilinen 10 ciltlik yapıtı geschichte des osmanischen reiches'i ise 1827-1832'de yayınladı. eser, imparatorluğu kuruluştan 1774 küçük kaynarca antlaşması'na kadar inceliyordu. (hammer'in fahri üyesi olduğu encümen-i daniş'in bünyesinde hazırlanan tarih-i cevdet'in bu tarihten başlayarak vakayi hayriye'ye uzandığı düşünülürse bir devam mantığı güdüldüğü akla gelebilir) :evliya çelebi seyahatnamesi'nin ve katip çelebi'nin cihannüma'sının bazı bölümlerinin yanısıra hafız'dan çevirdiği divan'ın goethe'nin west oestlicher diwan'ına ilham verdiği bilinir; bu itibarla doğu batı ekseninde kültür transferi yapan çok sayıdaki şarkiyatçının yanında öne çıkmıştır. :hammer vesilesiyle osmanlılara ve türklere dair incelemelerde bulunan bazı isimler: andreas tietze, nicolae iorga, wolfgang muller-wiener, bernard lewis, erik jan zürcher, feroz ahmad, stanford shaw, john freely. * osmanlı imparatorluğunun tarihi, büyük osmanlı tarihi ya da hammer tarihi olarak bilinen, bir zamanlar gazetelerin 10 ciltlik epey eski çevirisini kuponla verdiği eserin sahibi tarihçi. bu yapıtı hazırlamak için girdiği sıkıntıları ve 30 yıllık koşturmacayı kendi ağzından veya kaleminden dinlemek oldukça keyifli. kısmen kolpalar ya da eksik bilgilerle yazsa da(örneğin islamda dört sayısının mukaddes olduğunu söylemesi vb.), sıkıcı ansiklopedik bir anlatım yerine gayet keyifli ve akılda kalıcı betimlemeleri sayesinde okuyucuyu sıkmaz. ayrıca çağının ötesinde bir mizah anlayışı vardır; :"bunlara göre yeniçerilik dünyaya o kadar fatihler vücuda getirmiş olduğu gibi cennete de o kadar bahtiyarlar göndermiştir. ki üç asır zarfında tahminen senede bin hristiyan asker kaydedildiği hesap olunursa üçyüzbin kişi cehennem azabından kurtarılmış oluyor." *'batililarin turklere ve islama duydugu onyargiya verdigi tepki sebebiyle ismini kimi zaman "yusuf hammer" olarak degistirmis ve imzasini oyle atan tarihcidir.' (Ulan oköz! peki neden adam mezar taşına yusuf hammer yazdırmış, hüvel baki yazdırmış. Hatta ölmeden önce kendisi mezar taşını hazırlatmış....ESK) * oryantalist hammer, istanbul'a bir diplomatın tercümanı olarak gelmiş ve ilk iş olarak hafız ı şirazi'nin farsça divanını tercüme etmeye başlamıştır . istanbul'da kaldığı süre boyunca sıkı bir tempo ile çalışarak pek çok çeviri yapar şark edebiyatından. görevi son bulup viyana'ya döndükten sonra, çalışmalarına orda devam eder. öncelikle şarkı sevenler cemiyeti adında bir cemiyet kurar ve doğu hakkında araştırmalar, makaleler ve çeşitli çalışmaların yer aldığı bir de dergi yayımlar. :ölmeden evvel mezar taşını yaptırmış olması onunla ilgili ilginç noktalardan biridir. mezar taşına kur'an ayetlerinin yanı sıra arapça, farsça ve türkçe beyitler de yazdırmıştır. kitabesinde ise şu yazar hammer'in : :"hüve'l bâkî, rahman olan allah'ın merhametine sığınan üç dilin mütercimi yûsuf hammer" kendisiyle ilgili bir alıntıyla bitirelim: :"doğu mevzu bahis oldukta hammer prugstall, bütün dalların birleştiği köktür; oryantalizmin çilekeş babasıdır... yazdıklarını ve çevirdiklerini okuduklarını çevirmek için kimin ömrü kâfi?...hangi oryantalist hammer'siz türk-arap-fars literatürünü tanıdığını iddia edebilir?" * hammer üstadı oryantalizm'in bizde oluşturduğu öfke ve önyargıyla ele almamak gerek ki hammer, jorga ile beraber türk tarihçilerce dahi referans kabul edilen nadir tarihçilerindendir. ayrıca diplomat vazifesi de icra etmiş oluşu olayları farklı bakış açılarıyla sunmasını sağlıyor. bu özellikle diplomatlarımız için tarihe bakış anlamında değerli bir imkan. * azap askerleri'ni arap askerleri şeklinde çeviren yüce tarihçi imiş. tarihçiliğinin yanı sıra tercümanlığı da oldukça takdir edilesi imiş. osmanlı türkçesi, arapça, polonez dili, latince, yunanca, almanca gibi çağdaşı olan bilumum lisanı hakkını vererek kullanabilirmiş. büyük osmanlı tarihi haricinde de bir çok çevirisi varmış. mesela ilhanlı tarihçisi vassaf'ın çevirisini yapmış. herhalde öyle üstün bir dil bilgisi varmış ki, 200 sene geçmesine rağmen henüz kimse onun çevirilerinin üstüne daha güzel bir çeviri yapamamış. :gazeteler kupon düsturuyla 10 ciltlik hammer tarihi dağıtır iken aklımız neredeymiş? * 10 ciltlik osmanlı tarihini yazan amca. bir zamanlar bir gazete (sanırım sabah) kuponla bu eseri vermişti. bütün ciltleri yanyana koyunca fatih sultan mehmetin at sırtında resmi ortaya çıkıyordu. o zamanlar çok ilgimi çekmişti. için açıp okumak mı? hiç nasip olmadı. hala tavan arasında durmakta. Kategori:1774 doğumlular Kategori:1856 yılında ölenler Kategori:Avusturyalı kâşifler Kategori:Avusturyalı tarihçiler Kategori:Avusturyalı diplomatlar Category:1774 births Category:1856 deaths Category:People from Graz Category:Austrian nobility Category:Austrian explorers Category:Austrian orientalists Category:Turkologists